Undeniable Love
by beer-man
Summary: Ash returns to the Hoenn region to do something that he should have done 5 years ago, but everything doesn't go according to plan. AshxMay
1. Chapter 1 Return Home

Undeniable Love

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN POKEMON **

Warning: Story may contain low level coarse language and low level sexual references.

**Undeniable Love**

_Italicsthought_

**Chapter 1 Return Home**

It had been five years since Ash Ketchum had parted ways with May in Hoenn and started his journey in Sinnoh. In that time he had collected all eight Sinnoh badges and came in the top eight in the Sinnoh League Championships. Now 20 years old he has decided to take some time off from Pokémon training and gym battles and is making his way back to the land of Hoenn.

Our story starts with Ash travelling through an open field with the sun shinning brightly and as always, accompanied by his ever faithful Pikachu. (Brock and Dawn parted ways with Ash after the Sinnoh League Championships).

"What a beautiful day, ay Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika," replied the electric mouse with a smile.

"I can't wait to get home and see mom and Prof. Oak," said Ash.

"Pi Pikachu, (me to)," said Pikachu.

Suddenly a grumbling noise interrupted their conversation.

"I'm getting hungry as well," said Ash holding his stomach. "Let's find somewhere to sit and eat".

Ash and Pikachu walked for another hour before reaching a little lake.

"Hay, look Pikachu, let's go relax over there," said Ash.

"Pika, (yeah)," agreed Pikachu.

"I think I'll let the others have some exercise as well, come on out guys," said Ash as he threw five poke balls into the air and out came a Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligator, Espeon, and Pidgeot.

"Where gonna rest here for an hour before continuing on to Pallet Town. You guys can run around but don't go off to far," instructed Ash.

The Pokémon all made their respective sounds in agreement.

An hour later Ash recalled his Pokémon and started off again for Pallet Town.

It was well after dark when Ash saw the familiar houses of Pallet Town. It had been 5 years since he was last home and he wondered what had happened in that time.

When Ash arrived at his house he was about to knock on the door but was stopped short when it opened suddenly and was caught in a crushing hug by someone in a pink, fluffy bath robe.

"Oh my Ashys home at last, I missed you so much," said the women in the bathrobe.

"Hi mom, it's good to see you too but do you mind if I was able to breath," replied Ash struggling for breath.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I'm just so happy to see you again," said Delia.

"Yeah, me to. It's been a while. So what's been happening since I was away?" asked Ash wanting to know everything.

"Come inside and I'll tell you over some dinner," replied Delia.

"Thanks mom, we're starving, right Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika," replied the yellow mouse.

Ash followed his mom inside and sat down at the dinner table. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran to his little comfy couch and hacked into a bottle of catsup.

"Looks like Pikachu's happy to be home," stated Delia while smiling as the little yellow mouse was chugging down the red sauce.

"Yeah, he's missed this place so much, so have I," replied Ash. "So am I gonna get to know what's been happening or do I have to wait in suspense?"

Delia smile at her son while placing his meal in front of him.

"Well first I suppose I better tell you that Prof. Oak and I have started dating," said Delia.

"WHAT?!" stated Ash in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"About a month now," replied Delia.

"Wow. So are youse gonna get married?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. I hope so. He makes me happy," replied Delia.

"Yeah, he's cool. So, anything else been happening?" asked Ash.

"Na not really," replied Delia.

"Ok. Well I think I'll go to bed now. I'm heading out for Hoenn tomorrow," said Ash.

"Going to go see a special someone," teased Delia.

"Stop it mom. Goodnight," retorted Ash.

"Goodnight dear." said Delia.

"_Man, can she read me like a story book," _Ash though to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room but smiled at remembering what she was talking about. Delia Ketchum was right of course; her son was going to Hoenn to see someone special.

When Ash reached his room he didn't bother changing clothes, he just collapsed on his bed and went to sleep.

In the morning Ash packed his bags, said goodbye to his mom, said hello to Prof. Oak and set out for Hoenn.

"I think we'll fly to Vermillion and catch a ferry. What do say Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu in agreement.

"Alright then. I choose you, Charizard," said Ash releasing his Red dragon Pokémon.

Charizard let out a roar and Ash and Pikachu hopped on his back.

"To Vermillion city Charizard," ordered Ash.

Charizard roared in agreement and took off into the air. The thrill of flying through the air was the best feeling Ash had ever experienced.

It took an hour to get to Vermillion. When they got their Ash returned his Charizard and thanked him for the ride.

"Alright Pikachu, we haven't missed the ferry. It must be our lucky day," said Ash.

"Not so fast twerp," said three all too familiar voices.  
"Arrgh. Not now. Can't you three find something else to do? I'm tired of kicking your asses all the time," said Ash.

"Wish we could but we have over 1000 beatings to get revenge for," said Jesse.

"Well, I don't have time. Pikachu, Thunder bolt," said Ash starting to feel really pissed off at how inconvenient Team Rocket always is.

"Pika-Chu," said Pikachu and a bolt of lightning shot from its body and hit Team Rocket.

"Looks like we're flying off again," said Team Rocket as they flew through the air.

"They never learn," said Ash while shaking his head. "Let's get to the ferry."

So Ash and Pikachu ran from the peer and made it to the boat just in time.

"There it is Pikachu, Littleroot Town," said Ash with a big smile. "Next stop Petalburg City, and May."

Ash and Pikachu then debarked from the ferry and started off for Petalburg City.

Two days later they saw the outskirts of the city.

"We made it Pikachu," said Ash very enthusiastically. "Now let's get to the May's house."

And with that he started sprinting as fast as he could run.

"_It's been five years since I've seen her. I wonder how much she's changed," _Ash thought to himself as he was running.

He ran until he came to a stop in front of a two storied, red bricked house.

"Well, here goes," said Ash.

Ash started walking to the door.

"_I hope she hasn't forgotten me,"_ he thought as he was struggling to walk with his legs feeling like lead from being so nervous.

As if it took ages, it was really 30 seconds, Ash finally made it to the front door and knocked three times. A girl of about 18 with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hi May," said Ash.

"Ash?" May asked in surprise.

To be continued……..

**End of part 1. If you have any comments I'd like to hear them. This is my first story so any comments would be helpful. Thanks, hope you enjoyed part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 Warm Welcome

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 Warm Welcome**

"Yeah May, it's me," answered Ash.

May just stood there, transfixed at the sight of the 20 year old Ash standing at her door.

"_It can't be Ash. I thought he was in Sinnoh. I never thought I'd see him again," _thought May to herself.

"Ah, May, are you alright?" asked Ash.

May shook herself out off her trance.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just can't believe you're here."

"I'm here alright. So are you gonna let me in or just stand there like a Snorlax looking at an all you can eat buffet?" asked Ash teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please come in," replied May moving aside so Ash could come in. "Mom, dad, Max; Ash is here."

Next second a kid of about 15 with glasses and bluey black hair dressed in shorts and a t-shirt came bolting down the stairs.

"Wow Ash, it really is you. I just though May was having another one of her daydreams," said Max.

"Can it twerp," retorted May while showing Max the cut throat sign if he talked anymore. Max immediately shut his mouth not daring to tempt his sister.

"Yeah, it's me alright," replied Ash having no idea about what had just happened. "And Pikachu too."

"Pika," answered the yellow mouse from Ash's shoulder.

"Hay, Pikachu, how are you?" asked Max.

"Pika, (good)," replied Pikachu.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, how are you?" asked Norman as he walked into the room with his wife Caroline by his side.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"We're both fine thank you," replied Caroline.

"So what brings you to Petalburg City?" asked Norman.

"I'm just taking some time off from training and thought I'd visit my old friends again," answered Ash.

"How long were you planning on staying?" asked Norman.

"A week or so," replied Ash.

"No, stay as long as you like," said Caroline. "There's plenty of room here and Max would love having someone around to hang with."

"_So would someone else," _thought Max while giving a glance to his sister. Max knew full well that May liked Ash. He had once seen her daydreaming over a picture of him and read in her diary how much she loved him and wished that he could love her back.

"So Ash, how did the Sinnoh league go?" asked Norman.

"Alright," answered Ash. "I came in the top eight so it wasn't too bad."

"If I was there I would have won it," stated Max as if he was the best trainer around.

"Sure you would have," retorted Ash.

"Yeah, I would have," retorted Max.

"Calm down you two. Let's not get in a fight here," said Norman while stepping between the two.

The three of them then got into a big discussion about Pokémon battles and strategy and training tips.

Meanwhile, May was still transfixed, staring at Ash with the door left wide open.

"_He's here, he's really here. I can't believe it, the man of my dreams is here in my house," _May thought to herself.

"May, can you close the door dear, it's letting in a draft," asked Caroline.

"Yeah, sure, sorry mom,"

"Ash, let me show you where you'll be staying," said Caroline.

"Ok," said Ash.

As the group headed up the stairs, Ash couldn't get his mind around how big the house was. It was two storied with 8 bedrooms on the top floor with three bathrooms. Downstairs there was the living room with an 80 inch, wall mounted, plasma TV. Then there was the massive kitchen and dining room with a 14 seater table. Out the back was a ball room that covered the width of the house.

"So Norman, how bout a battle?" asked Ash after he dumped his bag in his room.

"Ok," answered Norman, "Let's go to the gym".

**At the Petalburg gym**

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle," said Max. "The winner will be decided after all of the opponents Pokémon have been knocked out. Ready. Battle."

"Alright, I'll go first," said Ash. "I choose you, Espeon." Ash threw his poke ball into the air and out came a silvery purple, cat like pokemon with big ears and a forked tail.

"Wow an Espeon," said May in complete awe. "How cute."

"Espeon ha," said Norman. "Alright then, come on out Slaking." Norman threw his poke ball into the air and out came a sloth like pokemon that looked like the Abominable snowman.

"_This should be easy," _thought Ash.

"Espeon, used quick attack," ordered Ash.

"Slaking, dodge and use body slam," ordered Norman.

Espeon charged for Slaking but Slaking jumped into the air and was about to smother Espeon with its massive body but Ash saw this coming and countered.

"Espeon, use psychic tackle."

"Psychic tackle?" the family said in confusion.

Espeon then started glowing silver and smashed into slaking. The force from the attack knocked Slaking out.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner. Victory goes to Ash."

"Well done Espeon, return,"

"Good battle Ash, your skills have improved heaps,"

"Thanks, your Slaking's still heaps strong,"

"Wow Ash, that was incredible," said Max

"Thanks, I picked that move up in Sinnoh,"

"Well, it looks like we can leave our May in safe hands," said Caroline.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash sounding confused.

"Well Norman and I are going on vacation and Max is going to Johto to train and we didn't want to leave May by herself but now that you're here we can travel around knowing that you'll look after her,"

"Oh, ok," replied Ash. _"This is perfect," _he thought. _"All a lone with May."_

May was thinking the exact same thing.

"_I never thought my dreams would be coming true so quickly."_

"Thanks Ash," said Norman. "Don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along."

"It's not a problem."

**The next morning**

"Now you two behave yourselves," said Caroline.

"We will," said Ash and May. "Have fun."

"We will, see you in a month,"

"Ok, bye,"

And Caroline and Norman drove off in their Winnebago with Max and left Ash and May standing outside the house thinking of what they'll be doing for a whole month

To be continued…….

**End of part 2. You know the drill, read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Home Alone

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter 2. Here's chapter 3.

**Chapter 3 Home Alone**

The first week after Norman, Caroline and Max left was really awkward for Ash and May. Both of them wanted to make a move on the other but were too nervous to act. They basically just sat around watching TV and caught up on what they had been up to in the last 5 years. Ash told May about his journey in the Sinnoh region and how he met Dawn the same way he met May and Misty. When May asked him if he thought she was cute he replied 'yeah, but not as cute as you'. This made May blush and they talked about Mays journey in Johto. She told him how she dated Drew for a week before finding out that he was a complete jerk and dumped him. This made Ash a little bit jealous that Drew got in before him but he got over it.

During the second week the two spent most of the time wandering around Petalburg city. May dragged Ash around all the shops and this gave him a taste of what he could be getting himself into. (Trust me; going shopping with your girlfriend is like hell on earth. Now back to the story). Ash dragged May to the arcade as pay back and had friendly battles with nearly every trainer that came through the city. (Of course Ash won every battle). Just like in the first week, neither of them had made any attempt of telling the other how they feel. This all changes during the third week.

**Week three.**

After the excitement of the first couple of weeks had passed, the two realised that what they had hoped would happen was going to require a lot more effort.

May had gone out shopping and Ash decided to stay home rather then get asked 'Does this look good on me?' for the millionth time, even though he didn't mind seeing May try on bikinis. Anyway, Ash was sitting on the couch as usual when his Poke gear started ringing, it was Max.

"Hay Max, how's it goin?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm at Violet city and I'm going to challenge Falkner,"

"Good luck, his bird pokemon are hard to beat. Opps, I shouldn't have said that," said Ash sarcastically.

"I didn't here anything," replied Max, playing along. "So, it's been two weeks, has my sister started hitting on you yet,"

"What you talking bout Max?"

"Come on; don't tell me that you're that thick that you can't see that May likes you,"

"She wasn't exactly spelling it out for me,"

"Well she likes you a lot, I read it in her diary,"

"That's sneaky Max,"

"Yeah, well, what can you do, that's what little brothers do. So, do you like May?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know how to tell her,"

As Ash was saying this to Max, May had coincidently walked through the door at the exact same time; I mean what are the chances lol. Ash had realised that May was there so he kept talking.

"Have you got any ideas how I should tell her Max,"

"None at all. I'm an expert in pokemon, not love. You're on your own here Ash,"

"Oh well, I'll figure something out,"

May was still listening to Ash's conversation, running through her mind what she had just heard.

"_He likes me. He really likes me." _As she was lost in thought she hadn't realised that she had left the door open. It closed with a loud bang which Ash heard.

"Hay Max, I think May's back. I'll talk to you later. Cya." Ash ended the call and turned around to see May right behind him. He jumped in fright.

"Jeez May, you scared the shit out of me. Please don't do that again,"

"I'm sorry. So who were you talking too?" she knew full well that Ash was oblivious to the fact that May had "overheard" his conversation with Max.

"That was your brother. He just wanted to see how we're doing and said to say hi to you and that he's in Violet city,"

"Oh, ok. Well I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll cook us dinner,"

"Ok," said Ash.

May then ran up the stairs and made sure she was well out of earshot before whooping with joy, she knew that she was going to have a good dream tonight.

The next day Ash and May were eating breakfast and May had a constant big smile on her face. Ash asked her countless times what she was so happy about, but she replied 'nothing' and went back to her breakfast. A minute later she started talking.

"Hay Ash,"

"Yeah," answered Ash to show he was listening without taking his eyes of the paper.

"I'm going into town today to meet up with some friends, do you want to come?"

"No thanks," replied Ash knowing that all they'd talk about would be boys, and make up, and boys, and what's hot and what's not. "You go have fun with your friends; I'll stay here and man the Gym,"

"Oh, ok," said May faking her disappointment. She really didn't want Ash to come, she knew he wouldn't want to come anyway; she just wanted him to know where she was going. "I'll be back by lunch."

"Ok," said Ash.

After breakfast May got dressed and left the house leaving Ash by himself. He decided he needed some advice to tell May that he likes her, so he called his only known expert on love.

"Hello, Brock here,"

"Hay Brock, I need some advice,"

"Ok, I'm happy to help. What's the problem?"

"Well, it's about girls. How do I tell a girl that I like her with blurting it straight out?"  
"Would this particular girl be May?"

"How do you know?"

"Max called me and told me everything, I knew that you'd be calling soon,"  
"So you'll help me?"

"Of course I will. Here's what you have to do."

The conversation goes inaudible, we're not allowed to here what Brock tells Ash; we'll find out soon enough.

**Meanwhile, in Petalburg city**

"So May, I here that you're all alone with Ash Ketchum," said Mays friend Emma. "You must have gotten some of him by now,"

"No, I haven't. I tried and tried to tell him that I like him but I just can't get the words out. Yesterday I overheard Ash talking with my brother and found out that he likes me but now I don't know what to do,"

"Well, that is a problem now isn't it. Wait, I have an idea. Here's what you have to do."

Their conversation goes inaudible to.

**Back at Mays house**

Ash decided to take Brocks advice and started to put his plan into action. He wrote a note for May telling her that he was working out in the gym and left in on the fridge. He went to the gym and started doing just that.

As Ash was in the gym May walked in the house thinking about what Emma had told her to do. As she walked into kitchen she saw Ash's note and decided to take a peek and see Ash without his shirt on. As she walked into the gym she saw Pikachu struggling to lift a 1Kg weight, she laughed to herself at the yellow mouse straining with effort. She then noticed Ash standing in front of the roof to floor mirror. He was doing arm curls with the bar bell and must have been in some kind of trance because he didn't notice May was there until he had finished. As Ash turned around she blushed at the sight of his highly toned, muscular body, dripping with sweat.

"Hay May, I didn't know you were there,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't disturb you did I?"

"Na, I'm done anyway,"

"Oh, ok." May then thought about the plan Emma had told her. "Hay Ash, you wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah, ok. I need a cool down anyway," answered Ash. The thought of seeing May in a bikini drove Brocks plan of faking an injury right out the window.

"Ok, I'll go get changed."

May then went back into the house and entered her room. She went to her closet to find the skimpiest bikini she owned. She then remembered what Emma had told her.

**Flashback**

Emma and May sat down at the park and Emma proceeded to tell May her plan for getting Ash.

"Go home and get into your skimpiest bikini. Then ask Ash to go for a swim and pretend you've got a cramp and can't move. After he pulls you out of the pool thank him for saving you by kissing him. If that doesn't work then Ash is as dense as a Psyduck,'

"Ok. I'll give it a try."

**End flashback**

May got changed and went out to the pool. Ash was already in the water playing with Pikachu who was wearing a set of water wings. When Ash saw May enter the pool yard his jaw dropped to the ground and he started drooling.

"_Wow," _he thought. _"I bet Caroline doesn't know that May owns that."_

May was wearing a pink bikini with the bottom piece as a thong and the top piece was small enough that it just covered her nipples of her high, firm breasts.

"What are you staring at?" asked May who started blushing.

Ash shook himself back to earth.

"N, nothing," Ash stammered.

May continued to stand at the edge of the pool feeling pretty pleased with herself.

"Are you coming in or what?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I'm coming. Hold your Pontas," she retorted back.

May jumped into the pool and started swimming. She went under the water and came up behind Ash and dunked him under the water.

"You're gonna cop it now," said Ash as he resurfaced. He gave chase to May, who turned out to be a good swimmer, and finally caught up with her and dunked her. This continued for another couple of minutes before May decided to put her plan into action. She started swimming for the deep and was about to fake the cramp when her plan got ruined.

"Hay May, I'm getting bored. I'm gonna go shower and have a rest,"

"Oh, ok," replied May, this time really sounding disappointed. She thought she was about to cry when Ash started speaking.

"By the way May, you look really hot." Ash started blushing as he said this and ran inside before May noticed. May started floating in the pool thinking about the compliment Ash just gave her. She knew that she had another whole week alone with Ash where she could try her plan again and again.

This didn't happen though. By some kind of evil magic it rained for the last week. May was absolutely furious with the weather but she never let it show. She enjoyed just sitting around watching movies with Ash. When it was scary she would hide her face on Ash's shoulder and Ash would put his arm around her. When it was late, May would make sure that she fell asleep on Ash, who just put his arm around her and woke her up after the movie was over.

When Caroline, Norman and Max got home, Max noticed that Ash and May weren't together so he kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. Caroline asked Ash and May how it went and they replied 'good' and asked all about the vacation which they got a whole story about.

Both Ash and May were disappointed with their attempts at getting the other to like them, but knew that there would be other opportunities later on.

To be continued…………..

**End of part 3. Sorry it was so long. I know most of you wanted Ash and May to get together in this chapter but you're just going to have to wait.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday Surprise

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter 2. Here's chapter 3.

**Chapter 4 Birthday Surprise**

It had been two months since Ash and Pikachu arrived at Petalburg city and had been staying with May and her family, and it was safe to say that they hadn't worn out their welcome. Norman and Max never got tired of talking about pokemon with Ash, and he never got tired of telling them about his experiences in the different regions that he'd been to.

Another person that was happy that Ash hadn't left was May. She never missed an opportunity to talk or spend time with him. Ash of course loved every minute of it. The only thing that annoyed Ash was whenever Max came and took him away from May to talk about training or have practice battles. Ash being the kind hearted, well mannered guest was all too happy to oblige and held his frustration at bay.

It was fast coming up to Ash's 21st birthday and May wanted to throw a surprise party for him.

"That's a wonderful idea May," said Caroline as she prepared dinner. "We just need to make sure Ash doesn't find out."

"That won't be too hard; he wouldn't know what was going on unless we stick a big neon sign under his nose."

"That's not very nice May," replied Caroline holding back a laugh. "So who are we going to invite?"

"Brock, Misty, Tracey, Dawn, Gary, Richie, Harley, Zoey, Mrs K (May's name for Ash's mum), Prof. Oak, Prof. Birch, Prof. Elm and Prof. Rowan, and a few other friends,"

"Ok. We need to notify them and get Ash out off the house on his birthday so we can prepare,"

"Ok, I'll start making calls."

So May went off to start calling everyone who was coming to the party and Caroline started making a list of things needed for the party.

**June 18****th****-Ash's Birthday**

When Ash woke up on the morning of his birthday he was hopping no one remembered because he hated people fussing over him like they always do on this day. He said morning to Pikachu who replied with his version of 'happy birthday". After Ash got dressed he made his way down the stairs and was stopped suddenly by Max who was blocking his path.

"Morning Max,"

"Morning Ash," replied Max who was quickly thinking of a way to get Ash out of the house so that Caroline and May could start getting the surprise party ready. "Hay, do you wanna go for a hike through the national park today?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go."

Max then let Ash out the door and gave May the signal that they were gone. May then went and told Caroline who called up Delia so they could start getting preparations under way.

**6pm that night**

Ash and Max made their way back to the house after a long day of walking.

"Thanks Max. That was a lot of fun. I didn't know that there were so many pokemon in one area,"

"Yeah, I always enjoy talking a walk in the park,"

"I know what you mean. Well, I hope dinner's ready cause I'm starving,"

"Same here."

Ash was about to open the door to the house when he noticed the lights were out.

"That's weird; there must be a power out."

Ash then proceeded to open the door and walked in.

"Hello. We're back. Is the power out or something?"

The next second the lights turned on and about 50 people jumped up and said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH".

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do this,"

May walked up to Ash and gave him a hug and said. "Yeah, but I wanted to give you a birthday that you'd remember."

As May pulled away Ash kissed her on the cheek saying "Thanks May, you're a real friend."

This made May blush as red as the dress she was wearing. The two looked at each other for a while before they were interrupted by Brock.

"So, are we gonna get this party on the road or what guys?"

"Yeah, let's party," said Ash and May together.

Everyone proceeded to the ball room at the back of the house. When Ash entered he saw that they had gone to a lot of trouble with the decorations and the food, so he decided that tonight would be a one off from fussing. The D.J. turned the music on and everyone started to dance and eat and drink.

After Ash had done his rounds of talking to everyone and dancing, he decided to go outside and take a break. As he walked out he saw Pikachu sitting on a bench with a bottle of ketchup that he'd stolen.

"Hay buddy," said Ash as he sat down with Pikachu and started patting him. "You know, tonight's not just about me," Pikachu looked up from his bottle of ketchup and stared at Ash. "It's been ten whole years since we've been together."

Pikachu jumped on Ash and gave him a hug. As this was happening, May had come out looking for Ash. When she saw Ash and Pikachu hugging she just couldn't help but stop walking and watch the two.

"We've had our ups and downs," said Ash to Pikachu. "But I'm glad that you've stuck by me all this time."

"Pika," replied Pikachu.

May then started walking again and started talking.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But the birthday boy is needed."

"Ok," replied Ash standing up. "I'm coming."

May then grabbed Ash's hand and told him to close his eyes. Ash did what he was told and let himself be led by May. After May led Ash to a large table she told him to open his eyes.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ash.

In front of him was a large chocolate cake with a Pikachu and 21 candles on it.

"Time to cut the cake," said Max.

"Yeah, and if there's crumbs on the knife you have to kiss the closest girl," said Brock.

So Ash cut the cake and the knife came out with crumbs on it, and it just so happened that May was standing right next to Ash.

"You know the rule Ash," said May. "So kiss me."

"Alright then," said Ash.

May had turned her cheek towards Ash, but Ash lent in and kissed May passionately on the lips. The whole room went silent and Ash and May lingered their kiss for a little longer then intended. As they broke apart they blushed as red as red can get, and 1000 and 1 thoughts came flooding into Mays head.

"_Wow," _thought May. _"I can't believe that happened."_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Max.

"Ash and May sitting in a…."

He was cut short by May hitting him in the head with her mallet.

The party all laughed at this and went back to enjoying themselves.

As the night wore on the D.J. played the slow music for the last dance of the night. Ash looked around he saw many couples dancing. There was his mum and Prof. Oak, Gary and Misty, Caroline and Norman, Brock and Mays friend Emma, (Brock finally got a girl), and many others. The next second May had grabbed Ash's hand and was dragging him onto the dance floor. May put her arms around Ash's neck and he put his around May's waist. They stayed like this till the song ended. Ash then gave his thankyou speech and wished everyone a good night as they left the house.

After everyone had gone Ash, May, Max, Caroline and Norman cleaned up and then sat around in the living room talking about the night. Eventually Max, Caroline and Norman left and went to bed. This left Ash and May alone watching TV. After a while May finally decided to ask the question that had been on her mind all night.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me like that at your cake cutting?"

"Cause its part of the rule, you even said so yourself,"

"No, I mean why on the lips?"

"Cause I felt like it and…." Ash trailed of while thinking about what to say next. _"I should just tell her how I feel. It's not like her reaction could spoil tonight,"_ Ash thought to himself.

"I'm waiting," said May.

"And, I really, really like you. That kiss was my attempt at trying to tell you,"

"You like me Ash?" asked May while thinking, _"He's finally admitting it. Yay."_

"Yeah, I do. A lot,"

"I really, really like you Ash,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And this is my special birthday present for you."

May then proceeded to kiss Ash on the lips. Ash, who was taken by surprise, started to kiss back. As the two started passionately making out, Ash picked May up and carried her up the stairs to Mays room. They quickly pulled off their clothes while continuing to make out. Ash could feel the firmness of Mays breasts as she pulled him down on top of her on the bed. Ash then kissed May on the lips. As they broke a part Ash started to speak.

"I love you May,"

"I love you, to Ash."

Ash kissed May again as they lost themselves to their passion.

The next morning Ash woke thinking that what happened last night had been a dream. He felt a breath of air on his chest and looked down to see May lying on his shoulder with her arm across his chest. Ash gently slid May off of him so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty. He then proceeded to get dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. As he got there he noticed Pikachu was passed out on the counter. (Pikachu had snuck a bit of wine and it knocked him out cold).

He was making pancakes, (yes, Ash can cook), when May appeared in the kitchen wearing her bath robe.

"Morning," she said as she walked over to Ash and kissed him.

"Morning to you to," replied Ash kissing May back.

This proved to Ash that last night wasn't a dream.

The couple ate breakfast and then sat on the couch and watched TV. Ash had his arm around May, who was leaning on his shoulder and starting to doze off. When Max came down the stairs he noticed Ash and May. Ash saw Max looking and proceeded to give him a thumbs-up and a big smile. Max then went into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. As Max disappeared, Ash looked down at May and started to think.

"_That was defiantly the best birthday ever."_

He then kissed May on the forehead and went back to watching TV.

To be continued………………..

**End of part 4. Hope you enjoyed this part as much as I did writing it. You MayxAsh fans can now stop worrying when they were going to get together. It has now happened. I must admit though that I was getting pretty anxious when planning what chapter I was going to have them get together. Now it's done and I can concentrate on the next part. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Tournament Part 1

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed part 4. Now here's the much anticipated chapter 5. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5 The Tournament Part 1: The Rivalry Renewed**

It had been one week since Ash and May had got together, and all their friends had already found out about them. It seems that Max had let it slip while he was talking to everyone in his phone book. Then, before they knew it, both Ash and May were getting calls asking if it was true. They both replied with a happy yes. Being together made Ash and May happier then they had ever been. They spent most of their time sitting with each other, or talking walks in the park.

If there was one thing that made Ash as happy as May made him, then it was the thrill of a pokemon battle. Ash loved battling almost as much as he loved May. This never bothered her as she loved watching Ash participate in friendly battles and meeting new trainers.

You could say that there was nothing that could split these two up. Sure they had their disagreements like most couples did, but they never let it get between them.

Almost two weeks later, the family and Ash were sitting at the dinning table eating dinner when Norman came in with some news.

"Guess what? Next week there's going to be a Pokemon tournament for all trainers and it's going to be held right here in Petalburg city,"

"No way!" exclaimed Ash, May and Max.

"Yeah, and the winner gets some kind of special prize from the Pokemon League,"

"Way cool!" exclaimed Ash, May and Max again.

"Looks like Ash Ketchum is going to win yet, another tournament," stated Ash while already celebrating his victory before it's happened.

"Excuse me mister," said May interrupting her boyfriends daydream. "You forget that you'll have to go through me to win,"

"And don't forget about me," said Max.

"And all the other trainers that will be entering," included Caroline.

"Why do you guys always put me down?" asked Ash while sitting on the floor and drawing circles with his finger. Just like he always does when he get offended.

"We're not putting you down," said May as she walked up to Ash and threw her arms around his shoulder. "We're just reminding you that you're not the only talented trainer around."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I shouldn't get too over confident,"

"That's right. Now stop being such a sook and come sit back down," said May as she led Ash back to the table.

"So all three of you are going to enter?" asked Norman as he started leaving the room. "That's good. I'll go sign you up now so that you don't forget and miss out."

"Thanks dad," said Max as he followed his father to his office and started talking to him about Pokemon.

After dinner was finished, Ash and May were sitting on a bench in the garden. Ash had his arm around May, who was leaning on his shoulder. After a while May started to speak.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't take it easy on me if we end up facing each other,"

"I promise," said Ash as he kissed May on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Ash," said May as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

As the tournament drew nearer, Ash started doing some heavy duty training. He got up every morning at 5am, and went for a run with his pokemon through the park. He set up time activated targets for his pokemon to hit, and had them battle with each other to improve endurance and battle technique. May just watched in wonder as the love of her life went through his training regime everyday until the day before the tournament. Ash used this day so his pokemon could have a full days rest before the tournament. He also wanted to spend some time with May since he had been neglecting her to train.

As the two were walking hand in hand through the park Ash started to speak.

"I'm sorry that I was neglecting you this past week, and giving more attention to training,"

"That's alright. I didn't mind. I know how much winning this tournament means to you. I also want you to know that even if we end up facing each other, I hope you win."

Ash stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend with seriousness in his eyes. May had only ever seen this look when Ash was in an important battle and it made her a bit anxious as to what he was going to say next.

"That means so much to me," said Ash as he gripped both of Mays hands. "So now I'm going to make sure that I win, for you."

"Oh Ash," said May as she threw her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him passionately.

That night, the two relived their first night of passion when they confessed their love for each other. They fell asleep dreaming of what the next day would bring.

**The day of the tournament**

Ash woke early the next morning. He was so anxious to start battling that he got dressed in his new training clothes, (this consisted of blue jeans, black shoes, black t-shirt, red hoody jumper, black gloves and his trademark hat with black front, gold back and a red pokemon symbol on the front), attached his poke balls to his belt, woke Pikachu up (who jumped on his shoulder), and went into the garden to wait for everyone else to get up. Ash was staring at the sunrise when May appeared beside him, dressed in her training clothes that she wore during the Pokemon Advanced seasons. She wrapped her arms around Ash's right and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You were up early," said May.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm really anxious to start battling,"

"I know, but you can't battle on an empty stomach. Come inside and I'll make us some breakfast,"

"Ok," said Ash as he let himself be led inside by May.

As Ash and May were eating breakfast, the rest of the household finally got up.

"What time did you guys get up?" asked Max as he put some bread in the toaster.

"I got up about an hour ago, but I have no idea what time Ash got up,"

"About 3," answered Ash.

"What were you doing getting up at that time of day?" asked Norman as he made his way to the fridge. "A trainer needs his rest."

"I know," replied Ash. "But I just couldn't sleep knowing that a battle's just around the corner."

"Fair enough. I just hope you don't fall asleep halfway through a battle,"

"I won't. So what time do we have to meet at the arena?"

"9 o'clock, according to the e-mail," answered Caroline as she finally made her appearance in the kitchen.

"Ohhhhhhh," moaned Ash. "I've still got a whole hour to wait."

"Yeah but we should get there early considering your record for promptness Ash," sniggered Max.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ash feeling a bit annoyed.

"He's got a point Ash," said May. "You've hardly ever been on time for anything."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, I'm going to head there now. You guys catch up later. Cya," said Ash as he and May made their way out the door.

As Ash and May arrived at the arena, they noticed that a few of the other trainers had had the same idea as Ash. There were a few trainers that he's seen around before and a lot that he'd never laid eyes on before. Two trainers were having a discussion about battle techniques for fire pokemon, while another two were talking about combo attacks.

"There sure are a lot of trainers here," stated Ash.

"Yeah, but you'll beat them all," said May reassuringly as she gripped Ash's hand.

"Not all of them," said a very familiar voice behind Ash and May.

"Wanna make a bet, Gary Oak," retorted Ash as he turned around to see his lifetime rival standing before him.

"Why bet on something that I know I'm gonna win?"

"Cause you're afraid to loose to me again,"

"As I recall, the last time we battled I beat you,"

"That was a long time ago, but the record stands at 3 wins for me and 1 win for you,"

"That may be so, but I'm gonna make it 3-2 today,"

"Why don't we settle it right now?" said Ash as he took Sceptile's poke ball from his belt. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and starting producing sparks, showing that he was ready to battle.

The other trainers that were listening to their argument and had formed a circle around the two, looking forward to seeing a battle before the tournament began.

Just as Ash was about to release Sceptile, he felt someone grip his hand. He looked and saw May that was that one that had a hold of him.

"Just let it go Ash. There's no need to start something now."

Ash nodded in agreement and put the poke ball back on his belt. He was about to walk away when Gary opened his mouth again.

"That's right Ash, you walk away. You've always been the one who walks away."

Ash felt like he could beat the holy hell out of Gary, but the feel of Mays hand on his was enough to calm him down.

"Come on Ash, let's just go," said May as she started leading Ash away.

As Ash started following her, the crowd started to let out boos as they showed their disappointment.

Ash and May were sitting on a bench near the arena when Norman, Caroline and Max finally arrived. The doors to the arena opened and it was time for the tournament to begin.

The trainers gathered on the centre battle field that was raised above the other eight that surrounded it. The head of the Pokemon League made his way to the microphone to address the trainers.

"Welcome trainers to this year's Pokemon Tournament. It's great to see so many trainers here ready to battle."

As Ash looked around, he noticed that Richie, Brock, Misty, Paul and Drew had come to participate. The Pokemon League Chairman continued his speech.

"The tournament will be help in four stages. The first stage is the preliminary round. This will be done in 8 pools of contestants. The trainer with the most points at the end of the round will go onto the quarter finals. The preliminary battles will be 2 on 2. The quarter finals will consist of the winner of pool 1 vs pool 2, pool 3 vs pool 4 and so on. Each trainer will use 3 pokemon. Next, the semi final battle will be 4 on 4. Last, the Grand Final and championship match will be a full, 6 on 6 pokemon battle. The winner will be decided after all the opponents' pokemon have been eliminated."

All the trainers listened intently as the chairman finished up.

"The grand prize will be a trip for two to the South Island Holiday resort and 50,000 spending money. I wish all of you the best of luck. Let the tournament begin!"

All the trainers cheered as the chairman walked of stage. After the noise had died down the trainers were notified to which pool they were in. Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Paul, Drew, Richie and Gary were all in separate pools. Ash kissed May and wished her good luck as he went of to his battle field.

In Ash's preliminary rounds, he faced a bunch of guys from all round and beat them using his Feraligator and Pikachu. He finished up with 10 wins and 0 loses and made it with ease to the quarter finals.

As Ash waited for May and the others to finish battling he took a walk around the arena. He saw some pretty intense battles and enjoyed watching Richie wipe the floor with some guy from Kanto.

It was a bit after 11 when the preliminary round was finished. The announcer came on the P.A system and announced the quarter final matches. Ash was glad to hear that May, Brock, Misty and Richie had all won their matches. He wasn't too happy to hear that Drew, Paul and Gary had won as well.

"The quarter final matches are as follows. Ash vs Drew, May vs Misty, Brock vs Richie, and Gary vs Paul."

After the announcement, the gang met up at the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"Bad luck Max," said Ash as they sat down at a table. "I heard you had to battle Gary."

"Yeah. He's really tough. I didn't even hurt his pokemon,"

"It doesn't matter Max," said Brock as he comforted him. "It's your first major tournament. The main thing is that you had fun."

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Max as he got up from his seat. "Good luck with your next matches. I'm gonna go find mum and dad. Cya."

"Cya," said Ash, May, Misty, Brock, and Richie in unison.

As they ate their lunch, May leant in to whisper something to Ash.

"I hope you wipe the floor with Drew,"

"Don't worry, I will. I'm going to beat him so bad he'll wish he never came,"

"That's what I wanted to hear," said May as she kissed him on the cheek.

A minute later the announcement for the quarter finals came over the P.A.

"Looks like we gotta go," said Ash as they all got up. "Good luck with your matches guys."

"You to," they replied.

Ash kissed May and went off to his battle field.

When Ash got there, he noticed a very large crowd. Drew was already there waiting.

"This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle, begin,' said the ref as he crossed his flags.

Ash chose his Espeon to begin the battle and Drew chose his Absol. Espeon beat Absol with ease using Psybeam.

Next, Drew chose Flygon, and Ash chose Pidgeot. This battle was a bit tougher then the last, but Pidgeot beat Flygon using Sky Attack.

For the final battle Drew chose Roserade, and Ash chose Sceptile. Sceptile took out Roserade using Blade Leaf five minutes into the match. Ash won a clear cut victory and shook Drew's hand. Ash then rushed off, hoping to see May's match.

He got there in time to see her beat Misty's Politoed with her Glaceon.

After the match was over, Ash ran to May and gave her a big hug, and Misty congratulated May on her win. The three of them then went back to the cafeteria to wait for Brock and Richie. When they arrived, it was easy to tell who had won. Brock looked glum and Richie looked happy.

"Good work Richie," said Ash as he congratulated his friend. "Now we just need to see which one of us will be facing Gary."

To be continued……….

**End of Part 5**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6 The Tournament Part 2

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Here's the second part of the Petalburg City Tournament. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6 The Tournament Part 2: Finals Matches**

They didn't have to wait long as the announcement came over the P.A.

"Semi-final matches are as follows. Ash vs May," the two looked at each other with a big smile.

"That leaves me and Gary," said Richie as his face turned serious.

"And Richie vs Gary," finished the announcement.

"Good luck," said Ash and May as Richie went off to meet Gary.

"Well, let's get going to our battle," said May as she sat on Ash's lap and started nuzzling his neck. "Remember what you promised?"

"Of course I do. Now let's get going."

May hopped of Ash's lap and the two went to their battle field.

The first three matched were clear cut. Pikachu beat Munchlax, Sceptile beat Venusaur, and Feraligator beat Blastoise. The last fight was Charizard vs Blaziken.

Charizard had the upper hand till Blaziken hit him with a fire punch. This dazed the dragon but it came back with a seismic toss. Blaziken got hurt but got up ready to fight. Ash knew he was about to win but he never slackened the pace.

"Remember what you said Ash?" yelled May from across the field.

"I do and I'm sorry," replied Ash almost looking sad at what he was about to do. "Charizard, Dragon Rage!"

The red dragon's tail fire grew bigger and it unleased a devastating dragon rage that knocked Blaziken out.

"Charizard wins. Victory goes to Ash."

The crowd erupted but Ash ignored them as he walked over to May who was crying with happiness.

"Well done Ash," she said as she let herself be pulled into her lovers embrace.

"I'm sorry," said Ash.

"You did what you promise, and I'm proud of you,"

"I know. So now I'm going to win for you,"

"Oh Ash," she said as she started crying again.

"Let's get out of here," said Ash as he led May away from the battle field.

When the two made it to the cafeteria, May started talking.

"Are you nervous about facing Gary?"

"I could be facing Richie,"

"Come on. We both know that Richie doesn't have a chance, and so does he. He's just going to do his best to wear Gary down,"

"You're right, as usual. I'm just gonna go out there and give Gary the beating he deserves,"

"That's the spirit. Now let's eat," said May as she went off to get her and Ash some food.

A little while later, Richie arrived in the cafeteria and walked over to Ash and May.

"I'm sorry pal," said Richie as he sat down. "I tried my best, but Gary's just too strong."

"Hay Richie, it's alright, you tried your best," said May as she noticed Richie's face go glum.

"What's he using?" asked Ash intently.

"I battled his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electrive and Dodrio," answered Richie as his face went even glummer. "They're all really strong. They beat my pokemon in five moves each."

Ash started to feel a bit worried. He knew that Richie was a tough trainer but loosing each battle in five moves is something.

"You alright Ash?" asked May as she noticed Ash staring into space.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking of how I'm going to beat him,"

"You'll be fine Ash," said May as she rubbed his shoulder. "Just do your best and I'll be proud no matter what."

"Thanks May," said Ash as he got up. "I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"Ok," said May and Richie as they watched Ash walk outside.

As Ash was walking around the arena, he started thinking about his up coming match.

"_I don't know if I'm good enough to beat Gary,"_ he thought as sat down at a bench.

Pikachu could sense that Ash was feeling worried, so he started rubbing his head against Ash's neck.

"Thanks buddy,' said Ash as he patted Pikachu back. "I know you think we can win, but I don't know if I'm good enough as a trainer."

Ash looked away from Pikachu and up at the sky. He continued talking to his mouse companion.

"I really want to win for May, but she says she doesn't care as long as I do my best. My best is usually winning, but when I have to battle Gary it goes to a different level."

"Pikachu," said the electric mouse.

"You're right buddy, we can win and we will. Now let's go get ready."

Ash had only risen from the bench when the announcement for the final match came over the P.A.

"Would Ash Ketchum, and Gary Oak, please make their way to the centre arena for the Grand Final match. Thankyou."

Ash looked down at Pikachu.

"This is it buddy. Time to show Gary what we're made of,"

"Pika," replied Pikachu as he jumped on Ash shoulder.

Ash made his way to the centre battle field. He noticed that the stadium was packed. The crowd was enormous, but he was used to it. He noticed that Gary was standing at the opposite end of the field with his normal smirk on his face.

The referee made his way to the centre of the field.

"This will be a six on six, pokemon battle. The winner will be decided once all of his opponent's pokemon have been eliminated. Ready, Battle!" The ref crossed his flags to let the battle start.

"I'm going to show you a thing or two about battling Ashy boy. Go Umbreon." Gary released his black cat from its poke ball.

"You're the one who's about to get a lesson in pain, Gary. Go Espeon," said Ash as he released his silver cat pokemon.

"I thought as much," said Gary as he saw Ash's first choice. "Umbreon, use faint attack."

Umbreon went invisible but Ash was ready.

"Espeon, use psychic."

Espeon shot waves of psychic energy from the jewel on its head. The waves hit Umbreon and it became visible again.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball now," ordered Gary.

Umbreon shot a black ball from its mouth and it hit Espeon before Ash could counter. Espeon fainted.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Umbreon wins."

The crowd applauded the first win for Gary. Ash returned Espeon and thanked it for its job.

"Go, Pidgeot,' said Ash as he released his giant bird. "Use sky attack now."

Pidgeot started glowing red and it shot at Umbreon like a rocket. The force of the attack made Umbreon faint.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins."

The crowd erupted again.

Gary returned Umbreon and released his Dodrio.

"Dodrio, use sand attack."

Dodrio started kicking up a sandstorm of dirt and it cut Pidgeot's view of Dodrio off.

"Pidgeot," said Ash. "Use whirlwind to blow it away,"

Pidgeot started flapping its wings and blew the dirt away, but it was too late. Dodrio was already under Pidgeot and Gary took the advantage.

"Tri attack now."

Dodrio shot an electric, ice and fire attack that hit Pidgeot and it fainted in mid air.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Dodrio wins."

The crowd went nuts after that battle.

"Pidgeot return," said Ash as he shot a red beam at the bird pokemon. "Go Feraligator."

Ash released his blue crocodile pokemon. It started dancing as soon as it hit the battle field.

"Quickly, use hydro pump," ordered Ash.

Feraligator opened up his mouth and a torrent of water hit Dodrio and knocked it out cold.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, Feraligator wins."

The crowd was absolutely loving this back and forth battle. Gary returned his three headed bird and released his Electrive.

"This won't take long," said Gary with a smirk. "Electrive, thunder."

Electrive glowed yellow and released a powerful electric attack.

"Try to dodge it," instructed Ash.

Feraligator tried to evade the attack but was fried on the spot.

"Feraligator is unable to battle, Electrive wins."

Ash returned his crocodile pokemon and released Sceptile. The green tree lizard appeared with its trademark twig in its mouth.

"Sceptile, use quick attack and leaf blade," ordered Ash as Sceptile started charging for Electrive with its arm blades glowing gold. Sceptile hit Electrive right in the chest and it fainted.

"Electrive is unable to battle, Sceptile wins."

Gary returned his electric powerhouse and released his Scizor. The red evolution of Scyther started shooting around the battle ground at high speed. Ash and Sceptile had no idea where it was and was unprepared for attack that came.

"Scizor, use quick attack."

The red bug started hitting Sceptile from all directions. The green tree lizard started to get dizzy while searching for Scizor.

"Let's finish it off Scizor, comet punch!"

Scizor's claws started to glow and it hit Sceptile dead on. Sceptile fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Scizor wins."

The score was now 4-3 in Gary's favour.

"Sceptile return. Good job buddy. Go Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders and ran onto the battle field. Scizor started flying around the field again.

"Pikachu, listen for Scizor. When it stops hit it with thunderbolt," instructed Ash.

Pikachu closed its eyes and started listening for the drumming of Scizor's wings. When Scizor was directly above Pikachu, he let out a massive electric attack that fried Scizor in mid air.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Pikachu wins."

"Good job Scizor," said Gary as he returned Scizor to its poke ball. "Now it's time to end it. Go Nedoking,"

Gary threw his poke ball into the air and out came a giant, purple, heavily armoured rock lizard with a massive horn on its head.

"Nedoking, take down now."

At the sound of Gary's orders, Nedoking charged straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

Pikachu started sending electricity at Nedoking but it just bounced of it.

"Its not working Pikachu, use quick attack to try and get behind it."

Pikachu started running as fast as it could to get behind Nedoking.

"Not so fast," said Gary. "Nedoking, use earthquake."

Nedoking jumped into the air and landed with enough force to send a crack through the field. It hit Pikachu and threw it off balance.

"Finish it Nedoking, horn drill."

Nedoking's horn started spinning as it charged, head first at Pikachu.

"Try and get out off the way Pikachu."

Pikachu tried to move but the effect of the earthquake had seriously hurt it. Nedoking's horn drill hit Pikachu directly and Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Nedoking wins."

"Pikachu," said Ash as he ran out to pick up the yellow mouse. "Are you ok buddy?"

"Pika," answered Pikachu weakly.

"You did great buddy. Take a rest now."

Ash noticed that May was standing on his side of the field when he got back.

"I'll take Pikachu,' she said holding out her arms.

"Thanks," said Ash as he handed Pikachu to her.

May took Pikachu from Ash and kissed him saying, "You can win Ash, I believe in you."

May backed away and Ash turned back to face Gary.

"_I've only got one Pokemon left. I know you can do it Charizard," _thought Ash as he took Charizard's poke ball from his belt.

"I choose you, Charizard."

Ash threw his poke ball into the air and out came the red dragon. He was the most powerful pokemon Ash had, and if anyone could win, it was Charizard.

"Take Nedoking for a seismic toss Charizard."

Charizard took off from the ground and headed straight for Nedoking. It grabbed a hold of Nedoking and took him into the air.

"Try and fight your way out Nedoking," ordered Gary.

Nedoking starting thrashing its body around, but Charizard's grip was too strong.

"Slam him now," ordered Ash.

Charizard headed back to the earth and threw Nedoking into the ground. Charizard landed in front of Ash waiting for Nedoking to get back up. It made its way back to its feet, but it was hurt.

"Finish it with dragon rage."

Charizard's tail fire grew bigger and it shot the powerful dragon attack right at Nedoking. Gary wasn't quick enough to counter and the stack knocked Nedoking out.

"Nedoking is unable to battle, Charizard wins."

Charizard started shooting flames into the sky. The score was tied 5-5 and it came down to the final battle. As Gary returned Nedoking, he knew that Charizard was going to be hard to beat.

"It's all up to you," said Gary as he took his final pokemon from his belt. "Go Blastoise."

Gary threw his poke ball into the air and out cam a gigantic turtle, with two massive cannons on its back.

The crowd knew that both these pokemon were powerful and that the upcoming fight was going to be intense.

"Fly at Blastoise," ordered Ash.

"Hold your ground," instructed Gary.

Charizard charged at Blastoise, who got ready and braced itself for the impact. Charizard hit Blastoise and the two got locked hands. It was a test of strength between the two pokemon. Charizard started to push Blastoise backwards. This was stopped when Blastoise dug its feet into the ground, and started to crouch.

"Send it flying," ordered Gary.

Blastoise grabbed a hold of Charizard and started to spin around. It stoped and released Charizard who went flying.

"Use the momentum and fly into the sun," ordered Ash.

Charizard used the momentum from the throw, and started flapping his wings. It flew straight into the sun and waited. Blastoise looked up to see where Charizard had gone and was blinded by the brightness of the sun. Ash noticed this and issued his next attack.

"Charizard, charge straight for Blastoise and take it up for a seismic toss."

Charizard flew down from the sun at break neck speed and picked up Blastoise. The giant turtle was still dazed from the sun and didn't know what was happening. Charizard went as high into the sky as it could go and started to fall back down to earth. Both pokemon hit the ground with a thud. Ash and Gary looked on intently, praying that their respective pokemon could continue the battle.

Charizard and Blastoise struggled to their feet but were still able to continue the battle.

"Use hydro pump," ordered Gary.

Blastoise aimed its cannons at Charizard and fired a torrent of water. It hit Charizard but Ash was able to counter.

"Fly into the sky."

Charizard took off from the ground and rose into the air.

"Use hyper dragon beam," ordered Ash as Charizard opened its mouth and a golden ball with a black centre started to grow. The fire on its tail grew enormous as the energy ball started to expand.

"Fire!" Charizard launched its attack at Blastoise. The beam shot from its mouth and a fire started to spin around it. The attack hit Blastoise and he started to stagger. Charizard landed on the ground, breathing heavily but was still able to continue. Blastoise regained its footing and the two pokemon started staring at each other.

"Use hydro pump again," ordered Gary.

Blastoise started to cock its cannons but collapsed on the battle field.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

The crowd erupted and Ash ran out to Charizard and hugged him.

"We did it buddy," said Ash as Charizard let out jets of flame in response.

Gary walked up to Ash with his hand outstretched.

"Good battle Ash,"

"Thanks, you to," replied Ash as he gripped Gary's hand back.

The two men shook hands and embraced as brothers. The crowd had now spilled from the stands and had rushed onto the battle field to get a look at the champion.

As Ash was looking around at everyone, he heard someone shout out his name.

"ASH," yelled May as she ran towards Ash.

She threw herself into Ash's arms and started to kiss him.

"You did it, you won," exclaimed May as she continued to kiss Ash.

"You mean we won. I couldn't have done it without you,"

May looked into Ash's eyes and smiled. The crowd continued to cheer and yell as Ash was lifted onto Brock and Gary's shoulders.

That night at the presentation, Ash was presented with his trophy, prize money, and holiday tickets. He knew exactly what he was going to do these. He was going to spend the week alone with May with no interruptions.

The presentation turned into a party and everyone started dancing and socialising. Gary and Ash were talking when May and Misty came up to them.

"Come on you two, it's time to dance," said May grabbing hold of Ash's hands.

"Do we have to?" asked Ash trying to resist.

"If course you do," replied May while putting her face close to Ash's and giving him a kiss. "Look, Gary's dancing, so stop being such a baby."

Ash looked up and saw that Misty had managed to get Gary out of his seat.

"Fine, I'll dance," said Ash finally submitting to May.

May led Ash onto the dance floor just as the slow music started. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They started rotating slowly on the spot and May rested her head on Ash's chest. Ash gave May a peck on the forehead and rested his head on hers.

After the party had finished, Ash and May said bye to the gang as they went to their hotel and Ash and May went back to May's house. They were pretty tired so they crashed as soon as they got into bed.

Ash woke the next morning and saw his trophy sitting on a shelf. He looked at it remembering the entire tournament battle for battle. He felt proud that he had won and was able to take May on a holiday. He pulled out the holiday tickets and started to imagine what the week was going to be like.

To be continued…………..

**End of part 6**

**Hoped you enjoyed the rest of the tournament and that the outcome was what you wanted. Read and review and I'll have part 7 ready soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 An Interrupted Holiday

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Thanks for the reviews to part 6 and thanks to everyone that's kept reading this far. Here's part 7, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7 An Interrupted Holiday**

It was two days after Ash won the tournament and the prize package for the trip for two to the Southern Island Holiday Resort. Caroline, Norman and Max had gone out for the day, and May and Ash were busy packing for the trip.

"This is taking longer than I thought," said May as she was stuffing her suitcase full of clothes.

Ash saw this and said. "We're only going for a week, there's no need to pack your whole wardrobe."

May glared at Ash and replied. "You should know that a girl likes to pack for every occasion. It's vital that we pack everything so we don't regret it later on."

"I do, it just seems like a lot for one week,"

"We'll it's not like I'm asking you to carry my suitcase for me, am I?"

"No, but you know I'm going to do it anyway,"

May smiled at Ash. "Because you love me?"

"No, because you'll probably start complaining that it's too heavy just like you used to do," replied Ash laughing as he ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"You get back here Ash Ketchum," said May as she followed close behind.

Ash tried to make a break for the door but May cut him off and he tripped over in the living room. May got on top of Ash and started tickling him.

"This'll teach you to make fun of me,"

Ash was beside himself with laughter. He noticed Pikachu sitting on the lounge laughing.

'Help me Pikachu," said Ash as he felt his sides splitting.

"Pika, (you got yourself into this)," replied the yellow mouse as he went back to watching TV.

"Ok, I give," said Ash as he couldn't take the torture much longer.

May stopped tickling him and asked. "You gonna say that again?"

Ash rolled his eyes and replied. "Maybe."

"Ash," said May as she started moving her fingers again.

"Ok, ok, I wont say it again; just don't tickle me anymore,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's torture,"

"Oh really," said May as she started tickling Ash again.

"Yes," said Ash laughing. "It's really painful, please stop it."

"Ok," replied May as she stopped and got off of Ash and walked into the kitchen.

Ash turned to Pikachu who had been watching the couple muck around.

"Here's a tip buddy, don't tick off women. They can cause you serious pain. Damn." said Ash as he got up and joined May in the kitchen.

A minute after Ash entered the kitchen Pikachu heard a scream and went to see what was going on. When he got there he saw May screaming as she tried to get something out of her shirt and Ash was laughing as he held a tray full of ice. Pikachu just shook his head and went back to his lounge.

When May had finally got the ice out of her shirt she turned to look at Ash who was beside himself with laughter.

"That wasn't very nice,"

"I know, it's just my way of paying you back for tickling me,"

"I suppose fair is fair,"

"Yeah, now let's finish packing," said Ash as he started walking towards the stairs.

As they neared the room Ash said. "I just hope I don't get a hernia from carrying your suitcase."

He tried to fun for it but May grabbed his hand to stop him from getting away. Ash spun around and scooped May up into his arms and tossed her on the bed and closed the door. Pikachu could hear screams of laughter coming from the bedroom.

"_They're never going to grow up," _he thought as he shook his head and went back to watching TV.

**The next day**

May woke up early, as she was too excited to sleep. She couldn't wait to get to Southern Island and start relaxing on the beach. She got out of bed and got dressed. As she was doing so, she noticed that Ash was still sound asleep. She walked over to him and started running her fingers up and down his bare back.

"Come on Ashy, time to wake up,"

A huge smile appeared on his face and he turned over to hide it in his pillow. May got on top of his back and put her head next to his.

"If Ash doesn't get up I'm going to start tickling him,"

"If Ash gets tickled, then Ash will throw May into the pool,"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"You know I would,"

"Fine I won't tickle you, but can you please get up and get dressed?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could manage that," replied Ash as he got out of bed.

"Good, I'm going to go make breakfast and can you bring down the luggage while you're at it," said May as she ordered Ash to carry the luggage rather then ask him.

"Yes dear," replied Ash as he knew he wouldn't be getting fed if he didn't.

He then proceeded to get dressed and struggled to carry his and May's suitcases down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he placed them near the door with a rather loud thud.

"What was that?" asked May from the kitchen.

"Just me collapsing from the weight of your suitcase,"

"You're not sill on about that are you?" asked May as she walked into the entrance hall with a stern look on her face.

"Of course not, I was just messing with you," said Ash while holding up his hands and smiling to show he was joking. He didn't feel like getting tortured this early in the morning.

"Good, now let's eat, I'm starved."

May led Ash into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. They both sat down and started to eat.

"This is really good," said Ash through a mouthful of bacon.

"Thanks," replied May. "But don't talk with your mouthful, it's disgusting."

"Sorry," said Ash. (From all this you'd think that they were already married).

Ash and May had just finished breakfast when Norman, Caroline and Max entered the kitchen.

"I see that you're already packed and ready to go," said Norman as he got the milk from the fridge.

"Yeah," replied May happily. "I can't wait to see the beaches."

"They're beautiful, I'll tell you that much,' said Caroline.

"Have you been there before mum?" asked Max.

"That's where your father and I had our honey moon,"

"Wow!" exclaimed May.

"Yeah, I can still remember the warm golden sand and the clear blue water, and your father showing off by pretending he can swim like a pro,"

"I sank like a rock and your mother ended up pulling me out,"

"That's so romantic," said May while slipping into her own daydream and imagining what her honeymoon would be like.

Caroline continued to tell them about the honeymoon until Ash noticed that May was still staring into space.

"Hay May, you alright?" asked Ash as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Ash startled May as she snapped back to the real world and she fell out of her chair.

"Don't do that," said May as Ash helped her back up.

"Sorry, you looked like you were in another world,"

"She was probably imagining what her honeymoon would be like after she's married you," said Max with a snigger.

"Shut up dweeb," said May as she pulled out her mallet and wacked Max on the head which caused a massive lump to appear.

The thought of marrying May had crossed Ash's mind once or twice but Max's comment had brought it back up again.

"9:30," said Norman as he interrupted Ash's thoughts. "Time for you two to get going or you'll miss the ferry."

"Yeah," said Ash as they walked to the entrance hall.

Ash picked up the luggage as he and May said goodbye to Norman, Caroline, Max and their pokemon, (which they would be leaving behind so they had no interruptions at all), and walked out the door and down the road to the Petalburg City Port.

**Petalburg City Port/Ferry ride**

"Looks like we made it just in time," said Ash as he and May arrived at the port and checked the time. "With ten minutes to spare, come on let's go get something to eat."

"But we only ate half an hour ago," said May sounding surprised at how quickly her boyfriend got hungry.

"Yeah and I was carrying your closet for you, beside I was only gonna get an ice-cream,"

"Well ok then," said May as the two walked to an ice-cream stand.

When they got to the ice-cream stand, they gazed in wonder at how big it was. The board on the top of the cart listed nearly every style and flavour of ice-cream you could get. Ash got a triple scoop choc-raspberry with sprinkles and May got a triple scoop choc-peppermint.

The two got so caught up in looking around the port they forgot that they only had they only had ten minutes to spare. They were nearing their ferry when they heard its horn blow.

"Oh no," said May. "We're going to miss the ferry."

"No we're not," said Ash as he grabbed Mays hand and the two started running towards the boat.

They made it just the ferry was about to disembark and Ash gave the ticket master their tickets as he apologized for holding them up.

"Not to worry," said the Ticket master as he took Ash's and May's tickets. "It happens all the time. That's why we take our time disembarking."

"We're still really sorry though," said Ash as he and May headed for their room.

As Ash unlocked the door and followed May in. The room was really flash. The two gazed at it as they looked around. It had a queen sized bed, plasma TV, and a medium sized bathroom that came with a spa bath.

"_No wonder it was a prize in a tournament," _thought Ash as he walked to the window and looked at the sea as it passed by. _"It must cost a bundle for a ticket, let alone two. I wouldn't have been able to afford it if I hadn't won."_

"Let's take a look around," said Ash as May put their luggage in a cupboard.

The ferry was massive. It had a massive ball and dining room that contained a lot of people. Some were trainers and others were tourists. Ash noticed that there was a battle going on and was about to join in when he remembered that he left all oh his pokemon back at May's house. He sighed as he and May continued to explore the boat.

Dinner was held at 6pm and everyone sat down at the massive dining table to eat. There were a lot of interesting people on board and Ash got into a conversation with some people over battle techniques, while May was talking to someone who had been to Southern Island before. After dinner was over most people went back to the ball room to continue socialising but May and Ash returned to their room to relax.

They were lying on the bed watching TV when May drifted off to sleep in Ash's arms. Ash looked at the time and noticed that it was 11pm. So he turned off the TV and snuggled up against May and went to sleep.

**Southern Island Holiday Resort**

It was 8 in the morning when the ferry made it to Southern Island. May and Ash were so excited to see what the resort was like, they ran off the ferry as soon as it was docked in the harbour.

The resort was huge. It was a massive white building that was 20 stories high and curved along the beach.

Ash and May entered the lobby and showed the guy at the desk their papers. He gave them their suite key and they hurried off to the elevators.

"This place is so huge and so beautiful," said May when they entered the elevator.

"Yeah, I can't wait to check out our room," said Ash as he pushed the button for the 20th floor.

When they reached the 20th floor they stepped out of the elevator and walked along the hall to find their room.

"221, 222, 223, 224, here we are, 225," said Ash as he unlocked the door.

He tossed their backs in and scooped May up into his arms. She laughed as she kissed him and he carried her into their room.

"What's this special treatment for?" asked May suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to show affection to the woman I love?"

"No," answered May as she giggled again.

Ash carried May into their room, (which was a larger and better looking version of their room on the ferry), and out onto the balcony. They both gazed in astonishment at the view.

"Wow," they both exclaimed.

"The beach is so pretty," said May, still in Ash's arms.

"Yeah, and we've got a whole week to use it," said Ash. "Let's go swimming."

Ash then turned back into the room and placed May onto the bed as he went to get his boardies out of his bag. May then got up and got one of her less revealing bikinis out of her suitcase.

They then headed down to the beach. When they got there, Ash picked May up and headed for the water. As soon as Ash did this, she knew what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare," said May as she tightened her hold on Ash.

"One, two three," said Ash as threw May into the water.

She emerged from the water spluttering.

"That wasn't very funny," said May as she coughed up water.

"I'm sorry," said Ash as he waded towards May.

As soon as he was near enough, May grabbed hold of his shoulders and dunked him under the water. May started laughing as Ash emerged from the water. She stopped suddenly when she saw the evil grin that Ash had on his face.

"You're gonna get it now," said Ash as he started moving towards May.

"No, no, no," said May laughing as she tried to get away from Ash.

The two spent the rest of the day playing around in the water. They then had dinner in the fabulous dinning room at the resort and spent a passionate night in bed.

The whole week was spent wandering around Southern Island, looking at all the shops and theme parks. (May quickly spent the 50,000 that Ash got with the holiday tickets). They also spent a lot of time at the beach and lounging around in their luxurious suite enjoying their time together.

On the last day, Ash took May to a secluded spot in the national park that had a lake that was filled by an inlet from the ocean. Ash picked a tree that was near the lake and had a view of the ocean. They had finished eating when a musical sound came from the lake. It sounded like this: do, do, do, do do, do. Do, do, do, do do dooooooooooo. Do, do, do, do do do, do. (You can probably think of the tune somewhere. It was in a pokemon movie).

"That's beautiful," said May as she got up to try and see what was making the sound.

Her search was in vain because it was coming from below the water. May turned around to go sit back down when Ash took her in his arms. She put her head against his chest and lost herself in the moment. Ash gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked towards the lake. A white head with blue markings on the side poked out of the water. Ash gave a thumbs up to Lugia who dived back under the water and swam back out to sea. (Ash had called in a favour and Lugia was more then happy to oblige).

Ash had been planning this moment since he won the tournament and knew that he had better do it now. He got down on one knee and May looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked while trying to suppress a laugh.

Ash reached into his pocket and took out a small, red box. May's eyes started to water as she looked at the box in Ash's hand. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by an explosion. Both he and May were knocked off their feet but Ash quickly regained them.

"Who's there?" asked Ash while spreading his arms to protect May who grabbed them feeling really scarred.

The smoke from the explosion quickly spread blocking their vision. Ash couldn't see anything and was suddenly hit by something and his body went rigid. Ash fell to the ground and hit his head on a rock. He started to fall unconscious and could here someone screaming.

"ASH, HELP ME,"

"May," he said as he passed out. His world goes black.

To be continued…………

**End of part 7.**

**Pretty intense ay. I bet you never saw that coming. So read and review and I'll get started on part 8.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Rescue

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Thanks for those reviews on part 7. I know you're all really anxious to know what's happened to May and Ash. You're just gonna have to read and find out.

Here's the final chapter in Undeniable Love. Hope you enjoy.

Cheers.

**Chapter 8 The Rescue**

It was dark, and Ash was still lying asleep where he had fallen over. Some Rattata that were hiding in the bushes walked over to Ash and started poking his face. Ash felt this and slowly opened his eyes.

"May?" he said in confusion as his head felt like lead.

He noticed the Rattata near him and told them to go away. He struggled to get up. His head was still sore from where he had hit the rock.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he propped up against a tree.

He looked around and noticed the stuff from the picnic and some scorch marks from the explosions. This sent his memory into a chain reaction. He remembered the picnic, and Lugia's song, and holding May, but his mind goes blank after the explosion.

Ash started looking around for May. When he walked towards the inlet he noticed her shoes. (They were sitting bare foot on the picnic blanket). This made his heart race as he remembered what happened after the explosion.

It was smoky and he felt something hit him in the gut. He felt his body go into a state of paralysis and he hit his head on a rock. When he remembered that May was screaming for his help as he fell unconscious, he collapsed on the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh May," he said as he wept into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly he felt something press into his leg. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small, red box. He opened it and looked at the ring with the sapphire surrounded by two dolphins. His eyes started watering again and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Ash got up off the ground and started walking back to the resort. He needed to get back to Petalburg City to get his pokemon and start searching for May.

When he arrived in the lobby, the receptionist called him over.

"Mr. Ketchum," said the deck clerk. "This message was left for you."

The desk clerk handed Ash and envelope with his name on it. Ash tore it open and pulled the letter out. It read:

"If you ever want to see her again, you'll arrive at Mt Pyre, on Monday night, at midnight, alone or her safety cannot be assured.

Signed Maxie, Head of Team Magma."

When Ash finished reading the letter, he felt an immense anger run through his body. He turned to the clerk, handed him his room key and said. "Send my stuff to the Petalburg City Gym."

"Yes Mr. Ketchum."

Ash scrunched the letter up and proceeded out the door. He ran to the train station and caught the Eon Tram back to Petalburg City. During the tram ride, Ash kept running plans through his mind.

"_It's Saturday," _he thought. _"That gives me two days to get to Mt Pyre and rescue May."_

When Ash arrives at Petalburg City, he runs as fast as he can to May's house. He bursts through the door and scares Norman, Caroline and Max as they were watching TV.

"Ash?" asked Norman as he walked over to him. "What's happened? And where's May?"

"We were having a picnic when there was an explosion. I got paralysed and hit the ground and fell unconscious. May was taken by Team Magma," Ash burst into tears as he continued. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save her."

"It's ok Ash," said Caroline as she held him. "You did what you could."

"Do you know where they've taken her?" asked Norman.

"Mt Pyre. I'm heading there after I get my pokemon,"

"I'm coming with you,"

"You can't. The note said I have to go alone or they'll hurt May,"

"Ok, I'm trusting you with my little girls safety,"

"I won't let you down," said Ash as he headed upstairs.

Ash got dressed in his training clothes that he wore at the tournament and grabbed his backpack. He packed ropes and first-aid equipment into it and headed to the gym to grab his pokemon.

"Come on guys," said Ash as he put Charizard, Espeon, Pidgeot, Feraligator and Sceptile in their poke balls. "We've gotta go rescue May."

Ash then went to the front of the house and released Charizard. He hoped on his back with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"We're counting on you Ash," said Norman as Ash was getting on Charizard.

"I won't let you down," replied Ash as Charizard took into the air. "Let's head to Lavaridge City."

Charizard roared and sped off through the sky.

"_I really hope May's alright," _Ash thought to himself as Charizard flew through the air.

**Mt Pyre, Team Magma base**

In a carved out room in the base of Mt Pyre, May is being kept in a cell. Maxie, the head of Team Magma, is pacing up and down in front of the cell.

"I hope for your sake that your boyfriend shows up," said Maxie with an evil grin.

"I hope for you sake he doesn't," retorted May. "Because when he gets through with you, you'll wish you'd never kidnapped me in the first place."

"I highly doubt that my sweet. For you see, Ash is walking straight into a trap. As soon as he arrives near Mt Pyre, my sensors will alert me to his presence and I shall capture him before he knows what's going on."

"No," said May in fear.

"That's right. Then I'll be able to extract my revenge for what he did to me and my team," said Maxie as he walked off to his private chamber.

May was left alone. She started to pray that Ash won't come so that he doesn't fall into the trap. She started thinking of Ash, hoping that her feelings are strong enough to send him a warning.

**Lavaridge City**

"Here we are," said Ash as Charizard landed on the outskirts of Lavaridge City. "Thanks for the ride Charizard."

Charizard roared as Ash put him away in his poke ball. He then turned to look up at Mt Pyre.

"_I'm here May," _he thought to himself. _"Just hold on, I'm coming."_

Suddenly, Ash heard a noise behind him. He turned around and Pikachu jumped off his shoulders ready to fight.

"Who's there?"

"Settle down Ketchum, it's only me," said Gary Oak as he emerged from the bushes.

"Gary? What are you doing here?"

"Max called me and told me what happened. So I got here as soon as I could,"

"But I told them that only I'm supposed to be here or they'll hurt May,"

"Don't worry. I've devised a plan so that their sensors won't activate until we're in the complex,"

"Ok. So what's the plan?"

"We wait until daybreak and use Electrive and Pikachu to create an electrical storm. That should cause the exterior sensors and cameras to breakdown. Then we sneak in through the door and start kicking ass."

"I like it,"

"I thought you would, now let's get some sleep, I'm tired," said Gary as he pulled his sleeping bag out of his pack.

"Ok," said Ash pulling out his own sleeping bag.

Ash laid his head down but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about May and if she was alright.

When daybreak came, Ash was already waiting to put the plan into action. Gary woke and noticed Ash looking at Mt Pyre.

"How long you been up?" asked Gary while putting his sleeping bag away.

"I didn't sleep,"

"Fair enough, it's understandable," said Gary as he got up off the ground. "Ash, I just want you to know that I'm always going to have your back and be here for you."

Ash looked like he was about to cry. "Thanks Gary," he said as he wiped his eyes. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Go Electrive,"

'Go Pikachu,"

"Thunder," Gary and Ash commanded together.

The two electric pokemon shot a massive bolt of lightning into the sky and it caused storm clouds to gather. Gary returned his Electrive and he and Ash headed for the foot of the mountain.

**Mt Pyre Security Room**

The monitor screens that were showing the feed from the cameras started to go fuzzy.

"Damn cameras," said a guard as he switched off the exterior security system. "Can't rely on technology."

"Looks like a thunderstorm," said another guard.

"That's weird, weather reports showed clear skies all week,"

"Go inform the boss, something might be up,"

"Ok," replied the first guard as he got up and headed for Maxie's office.

He ran into the antechamber where May was being held. She saw him run into Maxie's office and heard him yell at the guard for disturbing him. What she heard next made her heart race.

"An electrical storm came out of nowhere and disrupted our security system?"

"Yes sir,"

"This is disturbing. Put all team members on alert and increase the guard patrols,"

"Yes sir," said the guard as he ran back the way he came.

Maxie noticed May staring at him and he smiled.

"Looks like your boyfriends come after all, and is causing my security system to malfunction with his Pikachu. He's smarter then he looks. I guess I'll have to extract my revenge the old fashioned way," said Maxie as he pulled out a poke ball. "Go Magmortar."

The final evolution of Magma came out of the poke ball. He looks like a red fire demon with arms that turn into cannons. He opened up his arms and shot flames into the air.

"I'll just wait here until he arrives," said Maxie with an evil grin as he and Magmortar turned to face the only door that lead into the antechamber.

**Mt Pyre Exterior**

Ash and Gary arrived at the foot of Mt Pyre and rested at the entrance door for a minute.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Ash.

"The old fashioned way," answered Gary with a grin. "Blast a hole through the door."

"I like it," said Ash. "Go Sceptile."

"Go Nidoking," said Gary.

Both trainers tossed their poke balls into the air and released their pokemon. Nidoking and Sceptile roared and were ready for battle.

"Use hyper beam," ordered Ash and Gary together.

Sceptile and Nidoking opened their mouths and shot a ball of energy at the door. It exploded and Ash and Gary ran inside with their pokemon behind them.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Ash and Gary stopped.

"Looks like they know we're here," said Ash.

"Let's keep going," said Gary as he started running again.

They got to a split in the hallway and heard footsteps behind them.

"Not so fast," said one of the team members. "You're not going a step further."

"I'm afraid that we are," said Gary with a smirk. "Go Blastoise."

Gary tossed his poke ball into the air and releases his giant turtle pokemon.

"Get going Ash, I'll hold them off,"

"Thanks Gary, I owe you one,"

"Don't worry about it. Now get going."

Ash turned and ran down the right hand path. His heart was telling him that May was down this way. Some guards tried to follow him but Gary cut them off.

Ash ran down the hall as fast as he could go. Some guards stepped out in front of him.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt,"

Pikachu leapt into the air and shot a bolt of lightning at the guards and fried them.

"Good work," said Ash as Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder.

Ash started running again and stopped in front of a big door. He pushed the button to open it and ran inside. He saw May in a cage.

"MAY," he yelled as he ran towards her.

"Ash?" said May as she saw him coming towards her.

"So you've finally made it,' said a familiar voice behind Ash. "I must say that you and your friend have been creating quite a ruckus."

"Maxie," said Ash with anger in his voice. "I should have known that you were behind this."

Maxie had an evil grin on his face. "Yes, and now that you're here I can finally have my revenge."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your pesky little friends stopped me from capturing Groudon and taking over the world,"

"And I'd do it again,'

"Not this time you won't. Magmortar, use flamethrower,"

Magmortar opened up its cannon arm and shot a jet of flame at Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt,"

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and shot a bolt of lightning at the jet of flame. The two attacks collided and created an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Pikachu was lying hurt on the ground. Ash ran over to him and picked him up.

"Pikachu," said Ash with concern. "Are you ok buddy?"

"Pika," replied Pikachu weakly.

"As you can see, my pokemon is far more superior to yours,"

Ash looked at Maxie with a look of rage on his face.

"We'll see. Go Charizard."

Ash tossed his poke ball into the air and out came his red dragon. Charizard roared as his feet touched the ground. Maxie just smiled at Ash.

"Yes, your Charizard is the most powerful pokemon you have, I know, but it still isn't as powerful as my Magmortar. Go use flamethrower now."

Magmortar opened up its cannon and shot another jet flame at Charizard.

"Charizard, use flamethrower as well,"

Charizard opened up its mouth and shot a jet of flame at Magmortar's. Both flames hit head on and both pokemon were locked in a battle of strength.

"Increase the power," ordered Maxie.

Magmortar's flames grew bigger and its jet of flames started to push Charizard's back.

"Break off and use take down," ordered Ash.

Charizard shut off his flame and moved to the left, just as Magmortar's flame flew over Charizard's head. Charizard then took to the air and charged straight for Magmortar. Charizard moved so quickly that Maxie didn't have time to counter and Magmortar was hit straight on and fell to the ground.

"Get up," ordered Maxie.

Magmortar got up off the ground and made the flames on its body grow bigger, it was angry.

"Now use fire blast,"

Magmortar's cannon opened as far as it could go and a massive ball of flame started to appear at the opening.

"Charizard, use Hyper Dragon Beam,"

Charizard's tail flame grew massive as it opened its mouth and started to produce a golden ball of energy with a black centre.

Both Pokémon's attacks had grown as large as a beach ball.

"Fire," commanded Ash and Maxie.

Magmortar shot the fire blast at Charizard and Charizard shot his beam at Magmortar. Charizard's beam had flames spinning around it and it hit Magmortar's fire blast and went straight through it.

"No,' cried Maxie as Charizard's attack hit Magmortar and blasted it back into the wall.

Magmortar fell unconscious when it hit the ground.

Maxie ran over to his fallen pokemon and knelt beside it.

"Return you useless pokemon.'

Maxie got up and turned around to see Ash standing behind him.

"Please don't hurt me,"

"Why should I? You kidnapped May. That is something that I cannot forgive,"

"Please show mercy,"

"No," said Ash as he gave Maxie a right hook that knocked him out.

Ash stood over him and took the key to May's cage. He ran over to the cage and unlocked it. May had tears in her eyes and she threw herself into Ash's arms.

"You came,"

"Of course I came. You didn't think that I was going to leave you. You're way to important to me for that to happen,"

"Oh Ash," said May as she continued to hug Ash.

"Now, I believe I was about to do something before we were rudely interrupted," said Ash as he pulled the red box out of his pocket. "May will you marry me?"

"Yes," said May as Ash put the ring on May's finger.

She kissed Ash as he picked her up into his arms. They walked out the door into the hallway when Gary came running into view.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Gary. "I heard an explosion and I came running."

"We're fine; we just need to get out of this place,"

"This way," said Gary as he led Ash and May out of the complex.

When they got outside, Ash released Charizard, who didn't look tired at all after the intense battle with Magmortar, and Gary released his Skarmory. They proceeded to hop onto their pokemon and headed for Petalburg City.

**Petalburg City**

The trio landed outside of May's house, and Caroline, Norman and Max ran outside.

"Oh May, we were do worried," said Caroline with tears in her eyes as she hugged May.

"Mom, I'm fine, honest,"

Ash and Gary were still standing with their pokemon when Norman came up to them.

"Thankyou two for rescuing her," he said as he shook their hands.

"I'm just sorry that I let it happen in the first place," said Ash.

"Don't fret, the main thing is that she'd safe,"

"Yeah," said Ash. "Thanks' again Gary."

"No worries Ash. Just remember that you owe me one now,"

"I won't."

The two friends shook hands and were interrupted from a scream by Caroline.

"May, where did you get that ring?"

May started to blush and Caroline looked over at Ash, who just smiled and put his arms around May.

"You're engaged?"

"Yeah, Ash was proposing to me when I was taken,'

"Congratulations," said Gary as he shook Ash's hand.

Norman and Max did the same and Caroline kissed Ash on the cheek.

"We have to celebrate," said Caroline as they went inside the house. "I can't believe my little girl's getting married."

Caroline continued into the kitchen and Ash, May, Max, Gary and Norman sat in the living room. They started talking about the rescue as Caroline brought out drinks.

The conversation turned to Wedding plans as the celebrations continued into the night.

**Three Months Later: The Wedding**

It was Ash and May's wedding day, and everyone had gathered in the Pallet Town Church. They were all looking forward to seeing the young couple exchange their vows and become Man and Wife.

While the guests were being seated, Ash was in his dressing room getting ready. He was looking in the mirror, struggling with his bow tie when Gary walked in.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see the day when Ash Ketchum would decide to settle down and start a family."

Ash laughed as he said. "You're one to talk. I know you and Misty are planning something, so don't get too smart with yourself."

"I can't argue there Ashy boy," replied Gary as he walked up to Ash to help him with his bow tie. "Ten years we've been trainers," continued Gary. "Ten years of battles, competitions, and rivalry."

"Fifteen years of friendship," said Ash as he continued Gary's sentence. "You've been my best friend for fifteen years, and if anyone was going to be my best man, it was defiantly going to be you."

"You know I'm always gonna be your friend, and like I said at Mr Pyre, I'm always gonna have your back and be here for you."

"Thanks pal," said Ash as he and Gary embraced like brothers.

They had just broken apart when Brock knocked on the door.

"It's time," he said as he held the door open.

"Ready?" asked Gary.

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Ash as he walked out the door.

The church was packed when Ash, Gary, Brock and Richie took their place near the altar. The priest shook Ash's hand and wished him good luck when the usual wedding music started. All heads turned to the entrance of the church to see the arrival of the bride.

The three brides maids, (Dawn, Emma and Misty), lead May, who was escorted by Norman, into the church. There were many gasps of astonishment at the site of May. Never had she been so beautiful in all her life, even Ash gazed in wonder at his future wife as she made her way to the altar. She took her place by Ash's side and the priest began the ceremony with the usual "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today etc, etc." (You all know the procedure so I don't need to go through it all.)

When it was time for the vows, Ash felt more nervous then he had ever been in his life. He took May's hands in his, looked her in the eyes and began to speak.

"May, to me you are the most wonderful, caring, loving and most beautiful person I have ever met. I was in love with you the first time I set eyes on all those years ago. We may have had our differences and arguments, but I always enjoyed having you around. I didn't know how to tell you back then but now I do. I knew back then, when I destroyed your bike, that somehow, we would be together. I love you with all my heart and it's time that I admitted my undeniable love for you."

The crowd was in awe as Ash finished and May had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying so she made her vows quick and precise.

"Ash, I love you and I always have. You make me so happy and I never want us to part again. I love you."

The priest knew that May couldn't control her tears for long so he cut to the chase. He did the ring thing and pronounced them Husband and Wife. The crowd stood in applause as Ash lifted the veil of off May's face and kissed her.

They made their way down the aisle, (followed by the grooms men and brides maids), and out the door into the limo to head to the reception at Prof. Oaks place.

The reception was long and proceeded like this: Ash and May gave their speeches; they cut the cake and talked with everyone. As the night neared its end, Ash and May made their way onto the dance floor to have the traditional first dance. May put her hands around Ash's neck and he put his around her waist. It was just like the time they danced at Ash's party and they confessed their love to each other. One by one, the couples made their way onto the dance floor. May looked up at Ash, who looked into her eyes.

"I love you," said Ash.

"I love you too," said May as they kissed and continued to dance the night away.

The next day they were seen off buy their friends as they left for their honeymoon in Sinnoh.

Ash and May now live in the countryside and are happier then they ever could have hoped to be.

The End.

**Wow, it's over. The story is finished. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I just want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed and read my story, especially Lucifer IX who has been giving me helpful tips throughout the whole story. Thanks again and I might put up another story in the near future. Cheers.**


End file.
